


A Colorful World

by Southern_Lights



Series: Through your eyes [2]
Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Lights/pseuds/Southern_Lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles based on Tumblr posts and threads about our megane boys. They are mostly not related between each other, and might feature different couples and situations. Links to the thread of origin will be stated at the begginning of every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On awful nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: AkiToru.  
> Started here: http://hydrangeas-in-the-sun.tumblr.com/post/78523322815/one-random-day-of-torus-first-year-he-arrives

One random day of Toru’s first year, he arrives really angry at home. The only person at his house at the moment was his grandma, a really quiet lady that likes to enjoy tea in the afternoon. He sometimes even joins her.  
“You seem to have had a bad day” says the woman. Toru, even angry, knows he cannot just unleash his anger towards her.  
“It’s just this -boy- at school,” says Toru, still irritated “he put me this ridiculous nickname and now it’s like a curse. And I try to make him stop but he just doesn’t listen what I say! He even has this smile when he says it, like he is so proud of it!”  
The woman was silent for a moment, until she smiled serenely and took a sip of her tea before speaking again.  
“Well, you know what they say: *Boys always tease the ones they like*”

Toru’s blush lasted until around dinner time.


	2. On bad pick up lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an idea from thinkanamelater and mango60123 from Tumblr:  
> What about sleepwalker!Toru? He wanders around the room, changes the place of the things and mumbles a lot, keeping Akira up all night (and not exactly to get lucky). At the other day he doesnt remember anything and scolds Akira for making a mess.
> 
> It all started here: http://mango60123.tumblr.com/post/79416709243/what-about-sleepwalker-toru-he-wanders-around-the

Toru was staying at the Souma’s, sharing room with Akira. At around 1AM, Akira hear some sounds, waking him up.

"Toru…?" he says half asleep. He is greeted by the sight of a perfect tower made of the glasses frames he collects, with Toru putting the last one on the top. If is was not so out of character, he would have even praised his boyfriend.

Toru heard the other boy’s voice, so he left the tower and throwed himself carelessly at Akira’s bed.

"Toru, are you ok?" asked Akira."Yes, I am, but you are so fine!” replied Toru. Akira just stayed there confused for a moment. Maybe he was still sleeping and this was just a very weird dream. Then he sees Toru getting really near him.

"I thought it was the glasses, but the spark is from your eyes"

"What?"

"Kissing is the language of love, so how about a conversation?" replied Toru sitting on top of Akira, who was getting even more and more red and beyond confused. Is this Toru? His Toru, the one who blushes when they barely hold hands, saying pick up lines? He was more than awake now.

"Toru, maybe you should go to your futon and we can talk about this tomorrow…"

"The only thing that need to go away is your shirt" was Toru’s reply, and it is just then that Akira notices that Toru’s eyes were half closed. He must be a sleepwalker.

"Toru, wake up…", said Akira. He heard somewhere that waking sleepwalkers too abruptly was not a good idea.

"But why? you can megane-do me any time" said Toru, coming closer to Akira’s face… just to collapse on Akira’s shoulder, going into deep sleep.Everything would have been fine if the door hasn’t opened, revealing a visibly embarrased Hikaru.

"Akira-kun, I know that you are happy to have Suzuki-kun over, but maybe you should do this kind of things when mom and dad are not at home? They are still asleep, but I can hear the sound of your bed from my room, and they might wake up from it…”

"Wait Hikaru! this is really not what it seems like…"

"It’s ok with me, really, but just keep it more quiet…" said Hikaru, leaving the room, and making getting earplugs a priority as soon as morning comes.

Next morning, Akira tries to explain to Hikaru that everything was because of Toru being a sleepwalker. Of course, Toru didn’t remember anything, but with the mention of every sentence, his face became more and more red with shame and he just wanted to vanish.

At least both Mr. and Ms. Souma had already left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many pick up lines used here comes from google searches. I cannot think on pick up lines myself to save my life.


	3. On old memories and school crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Implied Akitoru, implied sensei ship (Hariu and Shirogane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an idea from thinkanamelater on Tumblr: "Headcanon that Shirogane had the biggest crush on Tetsu Asahina as a student. And the real reason he became a teacher is for cute teenagers to have crushes on him" combined with ideas from mango60123 (also from Tumblr): #OH MY GOD ITS AN ENDLESS CYCLE, #WHAT IF AKIRA RETURNS TO BECOME A TEACHER HIMSELF AND ALL HIS STUDENTS HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM, #and what if he meets in the bar with Shirogane who took over after Tetsu got too old?,# and he always has boys following him around, #and Shirogane points it out and Akira’s like, #Oh I never noticed!  
> It all started here: http://thinkanamelater.tumblr.com/post/75646332716/headcanon-that-shirogane-had-the-biggest-crush-on

Shirogane still had pillow marks when he opened the cafe door, letting his former student enter, who was carring a -by the looks of it- an unconscious Suzuki Toru. When asked about it, Akira just answered “Toru had a bad day at work so a couple of drinks seemed like a good idea”, resulting on them missing the last train. Fortunately, it was already friday, so both of them will just sleep the alcohol off during the weekend.

Shirogane chuckled at the memories of similar situations.

Half an hour later, Shirogane had retrieved a bottle of liquor from the cabinet and both of them were laughing at old memories while drinking.

"By the way," said Shirogane "one of your brats was here not long ago. The one with the old-fashioned frames"

"Huh… oh! Izumi-kun! Nice kid, sort of shy though…"

"The poor boy has a crush on you" teased Shirogane. Akira just looked at his former teacher and laughed about it.

"Come on, Shirogane! Stop making things up!" said Akira, before finishing his cup.

"No, I’m serious. He was all *Souma-sensei this!* and *Souma-sensei that!*… last time he came with a few more kids and they were just speaking about *how Souma-sensei is so cool…*" replied Shirogane "You should have seen the sparkles in their eyes when Kyosuke told them about the festival incident"

"Oh… really? I never noticed" was everything Akira could say, while rubbing the back of his head, visibly embrarrased. Shirogane just smiled serenely, knowing that after all the alcohol, Akira not be able to remember this in the morning.

"Yeah, well, you are a major clueless" said Shirogane, looking at Toru sleeping in the sofa covered by Akira’s coat. He remembered how the former student council member also used to blush around the obnouxious brat of his former student… and how long it took them both to realize it (That was also one of the few times he lost a bet against Kyosuke -on who will confess who- when those two just kissed in front of the whole student body on their graduation day.)

Shirogane just chuckled again and filled both of their cups.


	4. On school records and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Akitoru (yeah, again, sorry xD I wrote a lot about those two LOL)  
> Based on a fragment by a short hayamitsu fic by mango60123:"Was this some sort of presidential tradition for the Meganebu? First the Souma brat with his boyfriend, and now Hayato and Mitsuki?"  
> It all started here: http://mango60123.tumblr.com/post/75933432583/presidential-idiots-a-hayamitsu-and-teeny-bit-of

Toru was shaking in his chair. He has never been called to the teacher’s room for anything else than student council related things. But there he was, staining his perfect academic record for a moment of weakness.

What the hell was he thinking when he thought it was a good idea to make out with the glasses club president on their club room? A place where anyone can possibly enter and catch them? (Not like he thought that if they were in a more secure place it would change anything but that was not the point!) And got caught they did, when Shirogane came to check on them. And now here they were, at Shirogane’s office who was shouting at them (mostly at Akira, though, something around responsabilities and such) and his academic record, his beautiful, pristine academic record was going to be stained and they will probably be suspended or worse and-

"Ok, you two can go" suddenly said Shirogane.

"Wh.. what?" was all he could say.

"Just don’t let this be repeated. Suzuki, I trust you as the most responsable, so don’t let yourself let go by this idiot"

Toru has never been more relieved in his life. His academic record was apparently safe.

On their way home, when they needed to separate themselves to get to their respective houses, Akira grabbed Toru and gave him a quick kiss before giving him a smile and saying goodbye.

_What the hell was he thinking when he thought it was a good idea to make out with the glasses club president on their club room?_

That’s right. He wasn’t thinking.


	5. On fights, friends and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by creampuffs-and-ypads on Tumblr: takuma crying because daddy akira and mommy yukiya are fighting more like yES PLEASE  
> It all started here: http://silentponytagonist.tk/post/86900533589/takuma-crying-because-daddy-akira-and-mommy-yukiya  
> No pairings (although can be viewed as subtle/implied AkiYuki). Family dynamics between Akira, Yukiya and Takuma. Set somewhere along their first year.

One thing about Yukiya and Akira is that they never fought. Sure, jokes came and went, but real fights were just not part of their daily routine.

Until now.

What started as a fairly neutral discussion about which blueprint would be the most accurate rapidly escalated in a full blown fight. Words were loud and hurtful, and it seemed that would never stop.

Takuma was confused, and very scared. Not knowing what to do, he felt like a child watching their parents fight. The unpleaseant feeling grew and grew…. until he couldn’t take it anymore, and a loud cry resonated through the room, louder than the voices discussing.

Both Akira and Yukiya stopped suddenly to see the third member of their club openly crying like the worst thing happened in from of him.

"Takuma, what-"

"Hachimine-"

"I don’t want to see you two fighting!" was the only thing Takuma managed to say before starting to sob messily again.

Both Yukiya and Akira looked at each other regretfully and knew that they had taken things too far. With a silent nod between them, they approchead the crying teenager; Akira taking his glasses and cleaning them from the tear drops, as Yukiya took care of the tears staining Takuma’s face.

"We are sorry" said Yukiya "It would not happen again"

"So now smile again, ok?" finished Akira, returning the now clean glasses.

And as he got told, a smile radiated again on Takuma’s face, while jumping on top of his friends in a messy group hug.


End file.
